Wedding Wars
by xo2angelitaxo
Summary: Ash Ketchum & Misty Waterflower are getting married. The girls are squealing. The guys are groaning. Ash. There best friend. Getting /married/? There's something wrong. If he settles down he..  It's a Guys against Girls battle to save/destroy the wedding
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I. Don't own Pokemon. If I did. Ash wouldn't have a horrible voice actress or have those huge creepy eyes.**

Chapter 1

_by xo2angelitaxo_

* * *

><p>Ash- 18<p>

Misty- 19

' ' = thoughts " "= saying

Misty's POV.

There he was, Ash Ketchum. The dense, cute, little raven haired boy, is now a tall, hot, loveably guy. His tan body, his adorable messy black hair, and that face. That so tender yet firm face. He was a girl's dream. My dream.  
>We just got back from a restaurant. Can you believe it? A beautiful expensive restaurant, and who took me? Ash, the cheeseburger loving idiot, and my boyfriend of 2 years. We went for a stroll in the forest. It was such a beautiful night. The stars, they were just breathtaking. The moon was full, casting a nice light on the midnight sky. He was in a tux. I was in a knee length sparkly light blue dress with silver heels. Now you may be wondering why I'm describing every little detail. But It's because I want to remember this day…<p>

"Ash, why are we here?" I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Shhh, Myst! Don't open your eyes." He chuckled. So childish, but that's why I love him.<br>"Ash Ketchum I can feel grass pricking at my skin. I'm in heels!" I whined. "You should've told me to bring sneakers or something!"  
>He chuckled again. "Misty, I swear you'll love it." A few more steps and he stopped. He gripped my hand a little tighter then let go so he could take the blindfold off and whispered "Open your eyes."<br>I did. I saw a lake, sparkling stars reflecting on the water. A goldeen and a seaking, snuggling in the middle of the lake. A small little hill near the lake, almost like a cliff. I gave a short gasp, raising a hand to my mouth. This was the first place we met. "Ash. Is this?"  
>He smiled down at me. Man had he grown. "Yes. I brought you here because…" He took a deep breath.<br>He was so nervous, like he was shaking. Oh my goodness! He was! He was blushing as well. I was wondering why.

When all of a sudden, not letting his eyes away from mine, he got on one knee, "Misty Waterflower. Will you... marry me?" he took out a little box and flipped it open.  
>I looked down at him, tears in my eyes, tears of happiness. I gave a slight nod and pretty much glomped him to the ground. My arms wrapped around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will Ash!"<br>He gave another chuckle wrapping his own arms around my back. When I was in his warm embrace I realized how cold I was before.  
>"Whoa!" He fell back laughing as he did so. He sat up causing me to sit on his lap. "I love you, Myst."<br>I kissed him. "I love you too, my sweet dense best friend."  
>"Hey! I'm not dense! I just proposed didn't I?"<br>"Maybe you did. But how long did it take you to figure out my feelings for you? After I kissed you. Actually you still didn't after I did that." I smirked smugly.

"I-I did!"  
>"You said, and I quote. 'Myst are you drunk or something?' While giving me a weirded out look, but madly blushing." I said over dramatically, adding many hand movements.<br>"I thought you were trying to make me look like an idiot by saying I like you too!"  
>"So that's why it took me 3 hours of saying, 'Ash I'm not joking. I really do like you.' Till you finally confessed."<br>"It was hard! I would never think you liked me. I thought I was crazy for loving a girl who always hit me and called me names."  
>I gave a little laugh, nuzzling my head into his chest. "Yet now we're getting married."<br>"Ironic huh?" He smiled running his hand threw my long hair. I let it grow. I like it better longer, and so does he. He kissed the back of my head.  
>I closed my eyes breathing in his scent. "Mhm."<p>

We just sat there for awhile. Listening to the soft wind blowing through the tree, the pidgeots calling to each other, the fish splashing through the water. It was so calming. Peaceful. I could lay in his arms forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So Hi! I only wrote one story besides this and Forbidden love and it really sucked. It was pokeshipping but theres no way I'm uploading that mess.<br>**

**I have another story as well called _Forbidden Love_, it's for Egoshippers which I also am. The problem with these two stories is that Chapter 1 is the same. and Chapter 2 is the same till the end. So if you are reading that one. Please don't get mad at me. Both of these stories will have. Poke. Ego. Handyman. Contest. Ikari. and Eldershipping. So if you are reading both you only have to read the first chapter once and then the ending of Chapter 2 twice cuz it's different. I will explain why in the Chapter 2.**

**I like criticizm :) But I hate flames. So Please don't flame just because of the couple/couples. This is Teens because of the language.  
>And if your giving me criticism it be nice if you could please have a nice comment about it as well. You know Please? Thank you :)<strong>

**R & R and I will reply too ^^**


	2. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever. Own Pokemon -.- If I did. Misty would be back on the show. And Ash Misty and Gary would be traveling together 3**

**Warning: There are sexual reference but nothing physical happens more than a kiss. Also swear words are used. Come on. There Teens/ young adults. It's expected**

Chapter 2

The Announcement

by _xo2angelitaxo_

* * *

><p>Ash- 18<br>Misty- 19  
>Brock- 21<br>May- 17

Drew- 17  
>Dawn- 15<p>

Paul- 16  
>Delia - 40<p>

' ' = thoughts " "= saying

Misty's POV.

After about half an hour at that lake, we went back to Ash's house. The beautiful engagement ring with bits of blue and green in it, was now on my ring finger. Mixing it with the silver made it just perfect. Ash said it matched my eyes.

~At Ash's House. No one's POV. Dining Room.~

Seated across Ms. Ketchum's dinner table, Ash sat next to Misty. Next to him was Brock, Delia, May, and Dawn.

"Oh my God! No way!" May squealed. Never letting that smile of her face, as she looked at the two.

"Mhm." Misty nodded smiling.

"Awww my little baby! My darling sweet boy is getting married!" Delia cooed, wrapping Ash in a tight hug.

"Mom let go of me!" said an embarrassed Ash. She finally did and started going gaga over the ring on Misty's ring finger. Engulfing Misty with questions.

"Who knew Ash actually had the guts." said Drew coming out of the kitchen. He leaned against the wall taking a sip from his soda can.

May and Ash glared at him "Who asked you?" They snapped at Drew.

Dawn giggled. "This is so amazing! I didn't think he would actually go through with it. He kept whining about not knowing how, when or where to te-" she was cut off as Ash's hand covered Dawn's mouth. His face a light shade of pink.

"SHUT IT, DAWN. I knew exactly where to do it!"

"Yeah after hours of us interrogating you with questions like 'Where was your first kiss." May pointed out.

"Or your first date." Said Dawn finally pushing Ash's hand away.

"Or the first place you had sex." Paul added, coming into the room and strolled next to Drew.

Drew and Paul snickered as Ash and Misty's face went completely red. Dawn got up walked over to Paul. Smacking him across the head with her notebook.

"The hell was that for?"  
>"For being a pervert!" And they were off, on another little quarrel of theirs.<p>

Delia looked at Ash and Misty appalled."Now Ash! I better not be hearing you do such things with Misty! And if you are, since I was a teenager once and I know about your hormones, you must have at least use protec-"

"MUUUM!" Ash whined slamming his face on the table in exasperation, causing Drew to snicker again.

"Now Ash you need to hear this. If you don't use protection then" And Now she was off with her lecture.

Misty couldn't look at Delia. She was way too embarrassed and so May, the good friend she is, decided to get her out of there. She walked over to them, grinning cheekily. She put her face in between the humiliated two.

"I think they've got it ." She told Deliah with a wink. Then lowered her voice so Deliah couldn't hear. "Plus knowing Ash, He wouldn't even know where to put it in." She let out another giggle as Misty's face was once again burning up and Ash tensed. "Well anyway. Misty has to tell me everything that happened. And I'm sure Ash can tell you guys. So We'll just be up in Ash's room" Sputtered May quickly taking Misty's hand and grabbing Dawn's wrist and dragging them up the stairs, before Ash could yell at her.

~ In Ash's Room~

May quickly swung the girls inside. Closing and locking the door. She then leaned against it, catching her breathe.

Misty hugged May. "May thank you so much! I was dying of embarrassment!"

May laughed a bit. "I had to. I could tell from your face. If it got anymore redder you would've explode!"

They were both delighted unlike Dawn.

"You interrupted my fight with Paul!"

Both girls smirked looking at Dawn.

"Oh we're so sorry we messed up your chances for a flirt fest." Misty teased.

Dawn's face flushed. "W-Wha?"

"We know that slapping and hitting him, is the only way to touch that muscly tan arm of his." Said May all seductive like.

"T-That's not why-!"

"That by screaming at him. Your faces slowly get closer and closer. Till your only inches apart. And Then.." Misty paused.

"OKAY OKAY, SHUT UP! Paul's a big jerk off and I would never do that for those reasons!" Dawn shrieked. Her face getting redder and redder with every word.

May giggled "You know, you and Ash do the exact same thing so I wouldn't be talking, Misty."

Misty blushed a bit and rolled her eyes, sitting down on Ash's bed. "At least I confessed."

May nodded pulling a chair from Ash's desk closer to where Misty was and plopped down, "So far. I have Drew. You have Ash. And Dawn haaaaaas…" She smirked again.

"SHUUUUUUT UP!" Dawn said gripping May by the neck and shaking her.

Misty laughed and flicked Dawn's forhead. "She's turning blue. You're killing her."

"That's the point!" Dawn let go.

May gasped for air. "You crazy bluenette!"

"Hmph!"

Misty sweatdropped, letting out a nervous laugh. "Okay Okay Dawn. You're still in denial we get it."  
>"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"<p>

~Living Room~

"So you took her to the first place you met?" Drew questioned raising an eyebrow.

Ash nodded

Delia had left the boys to talk amongst themselves, and so she could clean the dishes. The boys were sprawled on the two sofa's with their soda cans

"You should've just taken her to the couch where you first did it." Said Paul who was closing his eyes with his arms folded, like he was the wisest guy in the world.

Ash scowled his cheeks pink. "Shut the hell up, Paul! Just let me finish."

~Ash's room~

"HE WHAT?"

Dawn smiled "I think it's romantic"

"I think it's weird."

"I think. It was an Ash thing. I liked it." Misty smiled.

"I wouldn't like to be blindfolded! He could've taken you to a Chucky Cheese's for God's sake!" Shrieked May horrified by the thought.

"If I didn't have it, I would've known where we were at and it wouldn't have been as special." argued Misty.

"Misty has the whole forest memorized since she /always/ goes to that spot" Dawn winked

Misty blushed. "DAWN!"

~Living Room~

"So she just tackled you to the ground?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

Ash nodded.

"And then you /just/ laid in each other's arms talking?" Drew questioned

Nod, Nod.

"No steamy sex afterwards?" Paul asked.

"What is up with you and sex?" Ash exclaimed.

"I get some." Paul stated.

~Ash's Room~

May squealed "That's the cutest thing ever!"

"Awwwwww it sounds so romantic! The spot. The moonlight. How you just laid there enjoying each others company. " Dawn sighed dreamily

Misty gave a shy smile, admiring her ring. "He was so nervous. I was surprised he could even talk. Much less kneel without toppling over."

"I'm still loving how he took you there. Could you have met in a any more beautiful place?" Added May.

The three sighed.

~Living Room~

"Pfffft ahahahhaha" Drew started laughing, spitting out some of his coke.

Paul grabbed a tissue handing it to Drew. "Man Ash, you got soft."

"I did not!"  
>"How come we didn't see it. He's been getting more and girly these past 2 years." began Paul.<p>

"Buying her everything she wants." indicated, Drew.

"When she calls his name he comes rushing."

"Holding her every chance you get, as if you were 5 again and never letting go of a blanket."

Ash threw a pillow at Drew making him spill his coke on himself.

"DUDE!"

"Shut the hell up. You know it's not like that. She's…Misty. And when you guys are in love you'll do the same." And with that, Ash stood up and left to go to the only bathroom in the Ketchum residence. Just so Drew couldn't use it.

"Damn it." Grumbled Drew, picked up more tissues and scrubbing at his shirt. "Why Didn't he do that to you?"

Paul smirked putting his feet up on the couch and resting his head on the arm of the couch. "Because, I wasn't the one talking about holding his Fiancé."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You were all dazed when you said it. What? Were you thinking about May?"

"NO." Drew threw two of his soda soaked tissues at Paul's face.

**Okay so if you read this story and are reading my other story for egoshipping "Forbidden Love" as well. Might as well just read the last paragraph ~Living Room~ Scene. Because thats the only difference between the two stories. I promise. None of the chapters will be the same from now on. Mainly because Gary is coming in the next chapter of "Forbidden Love" and in "Wedding Wars" The guys are going to start plotting.**

**The reason why I didn't make Misty and Ash tell them together was because I wanted you guys to see the difference between guys and girls. And to set up the next chapter for "Wedding Wars". See how the girls are all 'Ahhh *sighs dreamly*' 'awwww! HOW CUUUTE!' and the guys are 'Wow your really sappy.' So I hope you notice :3 And I hope this chapter made you smile. Cuz the other one was just way to sappy for me I couldn't take it. I needed to bring some humor in it :) Paul is pretty much the humor. Ahhh that perverted teen.**

**R & R 3  
><strong>


End file.
